Speed Date
by I'm not just an illusion
Summary: Just a short one-shot. Summaries would spoil the suspension. Auslly though. Give it a try :)


**Hello ! I know it's been a long time since I last posted but here's a one-shot for you guys !**

"C'mon Austin ! Hurry up ! We don't have all day and we can't be late you know ! " shouted Ally Dawson while pulling her best friend since forever , Austin Moon to the now empty hall.

"Yeah I know since this is the 100th time you told me today." Austin said annoyed and out of breath.

"Sorry, but what if you find the perfect girl in one of these speed dates ?" Ally asked him back . Though she had a crush on him, she knew that he would never like her that way, so the only way she thought of was finding a girlfriend for Austin so her crush might go away.

"Fat hopes." Austin replied. To him, the perfect girl was already pulling him across the corridor for his speed date. Oops, dates. Yup, it's complicated. Maybe if he mans up and asks her out, he wouldn't be in this mess. Too bad he's too scared.

"Don't be so negative Austin! You never know what's going to happen. " Ally said, still pulling Austin.

"Do I have to go? This isn't fair! Why can you make me do blind dates, but I can't? Objection!" Austin shouted as he thought of a brilliant excuse. Surely Ally wouldn't let him make her speed date ... right ? He sure hoped so.

"Well, um..." Ally stopped for a while and hesitated. "Cause, life isn't fair!" she came up with a sloppy excuse. Austin raised his eyebrows at Ally.

"Fine! You win. You can make me speed date. " Ally said and sighed. She was only doing this because she doesn't want to disappoint the girls who are waiting for Austin. Austin looked shocked for a second but then quickly smirked. He knew what he had to do.

"Okay then, let's do this!" Austin said slightly over enthusiastically. Ally just waved him off and led him into the hall which was filled with about 20-30 girls. Yup, Austin was that hot if Ally should say so herself.

After about 2 hours of Austin sitting there, his speed date talking as fast as she or even a he (yes, a guy) could, then Austin shaking his head, the person looking sad, crying, screaming and so on while Ally ticks off their name. You could say it was an interesting program...

Finally it was over and both Austin and Ally let out a breath of tiredness and relief. It was peaceful while Austin and Ally were walking to Austin's car until Austin suddenly remembered something. Something important.

"So, your speed date is tomorrow. " Austin said smirking at Ally. Her smile immediately turned into a glare and pout.

"Hey, drop that smirk! I'm only doing this cause I didn't want to disappoint the girls!" Ally answered leaning onto Austin lazily. Austin wrapped his arm around her. It was just their thing.

"Say anything you want, but you're still going to have to do this." he wasn't letting her back down, he already had the perfect plan for tomorrow. Ally just rolled her eyes and got onto the car, not expecting more.

Austin dropped Ally at the Miami Mall to work her shift at Sonic Boom and left since he had preparations to do. Once he reached home, he lied down on his bed and started preparing. Not psychically, just mentally.

Next day ...

This time, it was Austin and Ally walking down together to the hall. Austin was not in a hurry, because he was kind of nervous while Ally was just not prepared to speed date.

When they reached the hall, it was empty except for the table and chairs from yesterday.

"So who am I speed dating?" Ally asked Austin curiously. Austin just smiled mysteriously.

"Me." he answered as they sat down. Ally looked shocked but then smiled. She set the timer to 60 seconds.

"Get ready, get set, go!" Ally said. Austin felt his heart beat faster. A lot faster.

"So, um, Ally, I really like you and I don't know if you feel the same way but I really hope you do, but if you don't I totally understand and - " Austin's rant was not so rudely cut off by Ally's own little rant.

"Austin, I really like you too and I -" she was cut off by something on her lips. Austin's lips.

After a few seconds of magical, comparable to Disney magic, no wait, much better, plus the fireworks at the castle, they finally pulled away.

"Wow, we really like cutting each other off." Austin said suddenly. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Way to ruin the moment." she half complained half laughed. Austin leaned in again.

"You know what would make up for it?" he asked.

"What?" Was the response he got. He smiled before kissing her again.

"Do you know what would make this better?" Austin asked again.

"I don't know the answers to any of your questions! Ah, I can't believe I don't know the answers -" Austin cut Ally off again.

"Will you be my girlfriend ?"

"Oh, I get it now!" Ally exclaimed while Austin raised his eyebrows at her cute action, but seriously it was making him really nervous. Ally noticed that and smiled.

"Of course! " Ally said. Austin picked her up and spin her round and round.

"Austin Monica Moon, you put me down this instant!" Ally ordered, getting dizzy.

"No!" said her other half and pulled her in for a kiss.

Just as they were about to kiss, the timer rang.

"Time's up." Ally said while pulling away then walking away.

"What do you say for a movie date tonight, Ally I-dontknow-yourmiddlename Dawson?" Austin asked.

"I accept, Austin I-totally-know-yourmiddlename Moon." Ally smirked.

"Don't need to rub it in you know."

"Oh but I do."

The happy couple then ran out of the school in blonde's effort to tickle brunette.

The end.

**Please make a review of what you think if the story ! :) Thanks for your time :D **


End file.
